pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Zapruder
Matthew Zapruder (born 1967) is an American poet, editor, translator, and academic. Life Zapruder was born in Washington, D.C.. He is the brother of American musician and songwriter Michael Zapruder. Zapruder earned a B.A. from Amherst College, an M.A. from the University of California, Berkeley and an M.F.A. from the MFA Program for Poets & Writers at the University of Massachusetts Amherst. He was co-founder (with Brian Henry) and editor-in-chief of Verse Press, which has since become Wave Books and moved to Seattle, Washington. Zapruder and Joshua Beckman, who became friends when Beckman performed a reading in Amherst, are co-editors of Wave Books.[http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6593356.html Publishers Weekly 9/8/2008 > Joshua Beckman and Matthew Zapruder: Bringing Poets and Readers Together by Craig Morgan Teicher] Zapruder teaches in the low residency MFA program at the University of California, Riverside-Palm Desert, and at the Juniper Summer Writing Institute at the University of Massachusetts, Amherst. He lives in San Francisco. He is the guitarist in American band The Figments. His poems have appeared in the Boston Review, Believer, Fence, Bomb, McSweeney's, Jubilat, Conduit, Harvard Review, New Republic, New Yorker, and Paris Review. In 2007, he was a Lannan Literary Fellow in Marfa, Texas.News release and web page, "Young Poets Recognized by the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Five Receive Academy Prize in Honor of May Sarton", December 15, 2008, at the American Academy of Arts and Sciences website, retrieved December 17, 2008 As of 2008, German and Slovenian language editions of his poems were planned from Luxbooks and Serpa Editions. Luxbooks is also publishing a separate German language graphic novel version of his poem "The Pajamaist." Recognition His debut collection of poetry, American Linden, won the Tupelo Press Editors' Prize.Author's Booking Agency: Blue Flower Arts - Author Page - Matthew Zapruder His 2nd collection, The Pajamaist,http://www.coppercanyonpress.org/catalog/index.cfm?action=displayBook&book_ID=1261 won the 2007 William Carlos Williams Award from the Poetry Society of America, and was included by Library Journal in the top 10 poetry volumes of 2006. He won the 2008 May Sarton poetry award from the American Academy of Arts and Sciences. Publications Poetry * American Linden: Poems. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2002. * The Pajamaist. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2006. *''For You in Full Bloom'' (illustrated by Chris Uphues). Pilot Books, 2009. * Come On All You Ghosts. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2010. *''Equal Night'' (illustrated by David Wilson). Oakland, CA: Land & Sea, 2012. *''Sun Bear''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''Why Poetry''. New York: Ecco. 2015. Translated *Eugen Jebeleanu, Secret Weapon: The late poems. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Matthew Zapruder, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Come on All You Ghosts" at The Paris Review *Two poems by Matthew Zapruder at The Paris-American *Poems by Matthew Zapruder at Narrative Magazine. *Matthew Zapruder b. 1967 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Matthew Zapruder at YouTube ;Books *Matthew Zapruder at Amazon.com ;About *Copper Canyon Press > Matthew Zapruder *Matthew Zapruder interview by Kaveh Akbar at Dive Dapper, 2015 Category:1967 births Category:University of California, Riverside faculty Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:American poets Category:American print editors Category:Writers from Washington, D.C. Category:People from California Category:Writers from California Category:American translators Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:American book publishers (people)